What If?
by city of divergent stars
Summary: What if Jocelyn took Jonathan instead of Clary. What if Clary was the one left with Valentine, trained to be a super soldier. Was it fate that Clary met Jace, or was it a coincidence. Rated T you know, just to be safe.
1. Hard knock lives

"well done you'r learning well, almost as well as I did at your age,"

"Thank you papa,"

"How about a spar to end the night Clarrisa?"

"Okay then."

Clary jumped and released a kick pointed towards her father, Valentine. Valentine grabbed her ankle and twisted her small figure, letting her fall on the ground, reacting quickly, Clary sprung up and threw a punch at valentines, nose. He grabbed Clary's fist and threw her over his shoulder, winding her and leaving her vulnerable. Valentine then stood over Clary and bent down whipping the hair off her eyes.

"I'd think that my 8 year old would know how to defeat her own father." Valentine scolded,"  
>"Dad no please, I didn't mean to throw that punch unprepared, please don't whip me." Clary pleaded,<br>"But Clarissa, little girls need some discipline, don't you agree?"  
>Clary nodded timidly, knowing that if she disagreed he would whip more times.<p>

"Great, stay right there." Valentine said, tapping Clary on the nose and walking into their manor house. A couple minutes later Valentine had changed from training clothes to some tight leather pants and black vest. He sauntered towards Clary, blood stained belt in hand and directed her to take off her shirt, Clary took off her shirt, she didn't want to but had learned the hard way what happened when you disobeyed her father. He led her towards a small wooden pole that had been hammered into the soft grass and had been there for longer then she could remember, she still had scars from her fifth christmas. Though Clary never got presents for christmas she did get the most marvellous meals and when she hadn't finished her meal Valentine had whipped her. Valentine expertly tied Clary to the post and started whipping her, Clary was able to control the pain now but it was still near unbearable, all Clary could ever think of while being whipped was,

why me, why me, why so young.

She hadn't been able to answer that question yet.  
>on the 30th whip Clary , did what she had to do, she let out a small squirm to show valentine that it was the 30th whip, sometimes he would get carried away and whip her more.<p>

Valentine then knelt down, kissed the top of her head and untied her, then he picked her up bridal style and walked her towards her cage next to his bed. Valentine lowered her into it, threw her her sleep clothes and locked her in. By the time she was done changing Valentine had left, turned the lights off and closed the closed the curtains and doors, he always locked the doors and windows though, he didn't want to lose his little super soldier.

Clary sat, alone in her small cage and tried to sleep, sleep never came easily to Clarrisa adele morgenstern though, her mind clogged up with thoughts of her mother, for whenever she was alone, she couldn't help but let those feeling of loss and hate and sadness overwhelm her, like a big wave of icy cold water. So like every night she sat there crying softly to herself, until sleep came.


	2. Beautiful people

The sound of bones cracking filled my ears and I winced in pain. The pain brought to me watching the small, dead falcon falling to the ground was unbearable. I had put my heart and soul into this bird and he had to ruin it.

He ruined everything, Christmas, birthdays, my life revolved around fighting, combat training, sparring, killing, practise makes perfect he would say. And what would I get out of it, a jail cell in the cellar of the Wayland manor.

All Jace Wayland had ever wanted is love, to love to be loved, all of that crap. The bird was a reminder that to love was to destroy. he was always told,

"I'm only protecting you, Jace, you know. To love is to destroy, don't you know?"

Jace nodded and wiped tears from his golden eyes. Wiping away locks of shiny gold hair from his forehead. Valentine patted his head and led Jace inside, even though Jace was as fit as possible he had to eat 5 times a day, valentine called it spoiling him but Jace knew, being the perceptive child that he was, that eating so much was fuel so Valentine could fight him more often, Jace had about 3 spars a day with his father and he had only won one. Jace had been sparring for 6 years.

See the thing that pained Jace most about his life was the scars, the scars from whipping, sparring, beating and those nasty `small modifications` that his body had to undertake to make himself more dangerous. Snake poison didn't work on Jace so Valentine chose to make his body a weapon, making his fists hard as metal and filling his brain with information. He wished he could escape, find somebody, be with a family that cared or have a father that wanted him for his personality, not his combat training.

Clary p.o.v

I woke up with those nasty back pains again, they would form from the cage digging against her back like daggers shooting up her spine, it would take her 10 minutes to get up. It's gotten better though.

Clary looked to her right and with shock saw Valentine sleeping in, she smirked and pulled a notebook and pencil from under her strip of fabric her father called a blanket. She had stolen the notebook from a pile of books she had seen 3 years ago, Clary had snatched a pencil from Valentine's desk then too, knowing it was risky but urging to draw, she had never drawn before but had felt a strange longing to mimic what she had seen Valentine attempting many times before.

She got herself remotely comfortable and started to draw, letting her pencil be an extension of her body, of her emotion. Her fingers guided the pencil and she drew an angel, it was a young male with golden hair that fell over his eyes, his eyes were a deep gold also matching his perfect skin, all he wore was a pair of white pants. Clary had never seen this person before, she'd seen him in her dreams and even then shed longed to see him, he felt safe, something she'd never felt safe before.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her father stirring, she quickly hid her drawing equipment and sat up straight, pulling out one of the textbooks Valentine had given her to study. Clary read things like,"ave atque vale, hail and farewell" She was studying latin.

Valentine sat up and glared at Clary,

"Clarissa, what are you doing?" he snapped

"Studying," Clary replied, showing him the page she was reading. Valentine nodded and hopped out of bed, he stalked towards her cage and slowly and unlocked the door, Dragging her out and dropping her on the floor,

"get up brat we have work to do, well you have work to do," Valentine laughed to himself and walked out of his room, Clary slowly stood up, her anger slowly bubbling inside her,

_control it, its ok, you'll escape this one day, you will Clarissa Morgenstern you will._

Clary sprinted towards the kitchen, Valentine would whip her if she took to long. She grabbed the steak and broccoli for breakfast, she always had to make three meals for some reason though, she never chose to wonder about it, she didn't have a brother or mother or sister, Clary laughed to herself, like that would happen.

After she was done preparing the meals she poured three mugs of heavy black coffee and brought two mugs and meals to the dining room. She entered the dining room and for the first time took a glimpse at the character at the end of the table. She gasped and dropped everything, she knew she was going to be whipped for that but chose not to care for at the end of that table was a boy, golden hair and eyes and skin, exactly like her angel, except he was younger and well, he didn't have wings. He didn't look at her, he was amerced in his textbook.

Her face was pulled around by A strong force

_dang, dang, dang, dangit no._

Valentine glared at her, then smirked and started leading her towards the whipping station.

Jace p.o.v.

I was, as always studying combat when I heard Valentines chair scraping the floor, I had heard glass breaking, probably from our breakfast plates but didn't care, the maid must have tripped. I looked towards Valentine now though. I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, more beautiful than sunset or the Wayland manor or well anything I had seen in my lifetime. She had fiery red hair that covered her face in loose ringlets, her large eyes were an amazing emerald green and she looked so delicate and small. She was probably around my age too, but the way Valentine looked just like her, no. He grabbed her with such force it was hard to bare, I had to stand up for this girl.


	3. Harsh whippings

I ran up to the small frail girl and my retched father, my legs burning from the sprint that I had been doing, why was I even doing this? Valentine's little warrior was running after a stranger.

The small girl's body looked about 5 years old but her face was matured, though spotted with freckles it showed vulnerability and years and years of experience with pain and suffering, you could see it in her beautiful emerald green eyes. Valentine started dragging her across the dyeing grass by her wild red hair that he believed shouldn't be touched, its beautiful curls spiralling down her face.

He fell to the ground, his long fingers scraping valentine's leather pant leg. Valentine's head slowly positioned to face Jace, Valentine's black, soulless eyes pierced through Jace's confidence and he tried not to flinch under his gaze.

"Come to join the party I see."

"Come to join the party I see."

_I don't want him to risk his life for me, its fine, ill be fine._

I'm so pathetic, little redhead like me thinks she can do anything, reassuring myself, I am strong, I've been whipped before, but the way Valentine looked at her angel, I have to do something, say something, I know I shouldn't but hey, I'd be whipped anyway.

"Back off Valentine, leave him alone, go ahead," she swallowed,"whip me please."

Valentine smirked and let out a sinister laugh, He turned his head towards her and started up again, dragging her by her hair, towards the whipping station,

_Oh god this hurts._

Clary swallowed and glanced towards the boy, standing there in the distance, did he care, could e care for her. A small wrecked girl like her could never be loved. She didn't deserve it. She closed her eyes and waited to be dropped at the whipping station, once dropped she did the normal routine, taking off her shirt and sitting at the station to be chained, luckily today she didn't have to wait in anticipation for Valentine to get his leather belt. That was the worst.

Before she new what was coming Valentine had chained her up and she could feel the first lash spreading slowly across her upper neck, then lower back, and on, and on, and on. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked them out, she could not show too much pain while being whipped, or Valentine would whip her more out of pure joy. After what felt like hours of pain she felt the whip hit the side of the face and let out a small yelp. She went limp and felt herself being once again, dragged towards the dreaded manor house. Clary picked up a small voice though, similar to silk,

"Sir, please let her go." She fought to look up but did and her eyes met the boy's, her angel. Valentine then lifted his hand up and before she could say anything slapped him right across the cheek, the boy fell next to the now dropped Clary. Clary entwined their hands for a second before she was pulled by the foot towards her cage, a small thank you.

When Clary was finally dropped at the foot of the cage and kicked in to its entrapping metal bars, all she could feel was mental pain and empathy for her boy, he looked wrecked yet so beautiful, harmed but also handsome. Valentine grabbed her shoulder and yanked her up, facing him,

"you will never, ever again see that boy, don't think I didn't see that, don't convince yourself that you can actually have him, all you have is me baby, I will always be there, okay?"

"okay daddy." Clary winced and tried to hold back tears, she couldn't cry, not in front of her father. He swiftly left the room and left her in the dark.

The elaborate drawing of her birthday cake filled the page of her notebook, she erased the 15 candles on the drawing while pretending to blow them out, today she turned lucky fifteen, half the amount of whips she got every day.

"Happy birthday Clary," she whispered to herself, smiling, all she could imagine nowadays was her mom,. Wherever she was saying those words to her. She couldn't believe she was 15,

_15 years of torture_, she thought rather optimistically. She heard Valentine stir and swiftly put away her things, she had gotten good at this over the years, just as she had gotten good at all forms of martial arts, art, Latin, runes, demonic languages and first aid.

"Happy birthday, Clarissa." Valentine smirked and got out of bed, in no time he was at the cage pulling her out and carrying her to the kitchen, then quickly dropping her on the counter, Valentine smiled and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Clary alone, starting to think of the escape she was going to attempt that night.


	4. Tough escapes

**Hey guys, This I'm Ceili Reilly, I like just started fan fiction so I'm not the best. I just want to answer one of the questions and it was "isn't Jace with Jocelyn," well Jonathan /Sebastian is with Jocelyn, Jace is with Valentine still in the Wayland mindset, so yeah hope you like it!**

Clary takes three deep breaths like Mom told her before she left and walks out the kitchen. She looks left, then right, and slowly tiptoes past the dining room where Valentine is finishing up his meal. Clary gets close to the door and stops, looking around and hears a faint voice, a male voice too. _Could it be...?_

Clary looked around opening doors, one by one. She finally gets to the last door of the hallway, where she can hear Valentine eating across the way, she opened the door and there he was, her angel. She sprints towards his cage, bigger than hers, it looked more like a steel box than a cage. She scrambles for the lock and lays her eyes on a gigantic brick of a lock. _Where could it be...?_

She tries to flip through memories of Valentine, but obviously, there are sadly, so many. She attempts to remember her seeing the keys he used for her, on a ring that he always put, _Where did he always put them? _Not to soon afterwards, she grimly remembers where he hid them, in his jacket, always tucked in his jacket.

_Dang, do I really have to save this guy. _

_Of course I do, he saved me. _

_No you'll die. _

_Ugh, enough of these inner arguments. _

Clarylooks up, and bends down, sticking her mouth to one of the small squares in the cage,

"Hey, boy. You awake?" She hears stirring and stands up a little straighter,

"Who are you, why are you talking to me?" The boy replies.

"I'm the girl you saw yesterday, remember? Also, I apologize for that."

"Oh. Well,hi. My name's Jace. What's your name and, excuse me for being rude and all, but why are you here?"

"Well, Jace, I'm Clary and I'm here to break us out." Clary sees Jace slowly sit up and crawl towards her. He's shirtless and wears armored pants. His hair is ruffled quite beautifully and Clary can't help but feel a little spark of attraction towards this boy.

"What do you mean, break me out?" Jace ruffles his hair cautiously and looks up at Clary, his big golden eyes piercing a hole in her.

"Well, I was going to walk out the front door but then I saw your cage and I guess you came into the plan."

"Clary, you don't have to do this. I mean, you don't even know me."

"You would do the same." And after that they sat quietly for a while, looking at each other until Clary brings up the keys and they sat for a while longer and talked about the plan that could free them.

Jace cried out in pain late that night, a cry that could not be missed. Valentine ran in and knelt by the cage,

"what's wrong brat?" Jace said nothing and continued crying out, picking up Valentine's annoyance with joy. Valentine quickly lifted the keys, fitting a rectangular, rusty key into the lock and fell.

Jace's mouth formed into a huge smile once he saw Clary standing triumphantly behind Valentine's fallen body, holding the one of the shattered remains from a porcelain plate that was now covering Valentine. She shot a smile at Jace a hurried over Valentine's body and in front of the cage. She twisted the lock until she heard a sharp click, she quickly opened the door and literally fell onto Jace, embracing the stranger. He hugged her back and they sat like that for a couple seconds before Clary felt herself being pried off of Jace by strong, large hands. She screamed and the last thing she saw was Jace reaching out to her.

Clary's eyes fluttered open and the smell of fresh blood climbed into her nose. Clary looked up and immediately tried to stand up. But she noticed that she couldn't, for Clary was chained to the ground facing towards the clear blue sky. She heard screaming in the distance, distinctive as Jace's. She hated herself, she did this to him, she did this to herself, if only she had been more prepared, more ready. The plan was supposed to be full proof. She heard large booted foot steps coming towards her and winced, trying to shrink into herself, Seeing it as impossible she closed her eyes and tried to wake up, only it was not a dream.

"Tried to escape me eh?" Clary pursed her lips and tried not to make any noise,

"I said, TRIED TO ESCAPE ME EH?" Valentine yelled in her face and Clary whimpered. Valentine stood up tall and smirked, pleased with his attempt at faltering her confidence. He unchained her and Clary, seizing the moment, rolled to the left and used Valentine's tricks to stand up and run right across him towards the direction where she had heard the screaming not long ago. Clary heard footsteps behind her and picked up speed, Valentine may be strong, but he was not quick as her. She finally saw the gold head of hair not too far away.

Clary reached Jace and found him tied to the whipping pole sobbing, large gashes sew across his back. She sighed and grabbed the axe conveniently placed next to the station and quickly cut him loose, he went limp and fell on his back. Clary suddenly felt a burning sensation across her right cheek and looked straight in Valentine's eyes. She wrapped her hands around his neck and sent his knee into his down there area. Valentine howled and fell to the floor. _Why haven't I thought of that before. _Clary thought smiling. She remembered the boy on the floor and quickly hauled him onto his feet. Clary wrapped his arm around her neck and she and the limping Jace walked into their new life.

**Hope you guys liked it. I've spent a while on this actually. If you have any suggestions for this fanfic please tell me. :)**


	5. Fluffy monsters

**AN: Hey guys. I know it has been a long time since I uploaded but I am a busy girl who gets grounded sometimes. :). Anyways hope you like it, comment any suggestions or possible questions.**

It was cold, it was uncomfortable, it was cramped, but the little tree stump in the woods that Jace and I were using for shelter was so much better than the cage at the morgenstern manor, especially with Jace by my side. His leg was still wounded badly but he was a trooper and walked the rest of the way with me. I would be forever grateful to that boy, I could tell we will be by each others side for a long time. After a couple hours of silences and short, awkward chats we finally decided we should continue on our journey. Neither of us knew where to go, only that we planned to be a million miles away from Valentine. So me and Jace walked, got to know each other and walked some more until we heard a loud rumbling in the trees, a flock of birds soared over our heads, Jace pushed me into a bush and jumped in after me.

"What the heck is going on Jace?" I asked in pure and utter awe.

"I don't know just be quiet."

soon after we ducked behind the bushes a large huddle of brown, grey and beige came sprinting in our general direction, they looked like a menacing monster, faster and faster with each coming second, I found me way into Jace's chest where I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Jace had his hand protectively over the top of my head, comforting me in a way that nobody ever had or i thought, ever would. None the less the sound of gnarls and barks kept erupting from the sound of the running. In a matter of seconds the sounds stopped, I didn't breath, fearing the worst from this situation and just like that i felt a searing pain in my wrist and soon following i felt myself being dragged into the open.

"Let her go, give her back." Came the distinguishable voice of Jace, I found the courage to look up and to my horror I saw ten menacing wolves, each the size of Valentine's four poster bed, staring, vengefully, at me.

I gave Jace a small smile, to be honest, I never thought we would make it this far escape-wise. Heck, I didn't even think Jace would be with me. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. Instead I heard a strange whooshing sound, as if a small storm was sweeping through the trees. I opened my eyes and saw nine werewolves and one man. The way he looked at me, with so much love I can't explain it. He knelt down and sat next to me,

"You look so much like your mother, wait that was weird, ugh, hi I'm Luke, Luke Garroway, I am so pleased to meet you Clarissa." I crawled away from the man, how did he know my name, my mother? Luke had a brown goti and brown hair. He wore a plaid shirt and jeans. He was also barefoot. His warm brown eyes brought me a lot of comfort which was confusing because I had never met the man. He helped me up and led me and hopefully Jace towards his camp.

**AN: So sorry this was such a short chapter but I had to eat and I wanted to stop here anyways. ;). So yeah please comment. hope you liked it!**


End file.
